


Braids and Tangles

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Kink, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke's thoughts and feelings about Leia's hair.





	Braids and Tangles

He was always enthusiastic about her hair.

If her hair was up, he’d lay a hand against it, tracing the braids or twists or buns reverently, and she might talk him through freeing it if time allowed. If it were up to him time would always allow.

Depending on the style, he’d get bold in public, using an affectionate shoulder squeeze as an opportunity to trail a thumb through the tendrils at the nape of her neck. 

If her hair was down, he’d wind his fingers into it, anchoring her to him through caresses and kisses and peaks of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially part of [Entwined](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11176971) but the two pieces weren't playing well together.
> 
> I hope to add at least one more drabble to this.


End file.
